Re:Gain
by Nights of Fire
Summary: Restart again. I need to go back again. All the way back to the beginning. To save everyone, I'll need to be able to lose everyone. Even if it means being stuck in time.
1. First:World

**Chapter 1: The First Fall of Her Cruel World**

Birth. Life. Death. Birth Life Death. BirthLifeDeath. BirtLifeDeth. BirLifDet. BiLiDe. BLD

I could go on and on, repeating the same three words over and over again but that would be a waste to both of our times.

If you're reading this, you probably already know that part of this story is that very cycle and if you're still here, then **you sicken me. You are a twisted bastard who uses the misery of others for entertainment** and don't you dare deny it. If you wasn't, then you wouldn't be reading this.

But you still are and that's good. I want you to acknowledge that part of you and I want you to _accept_ it. No matter how much you hate it, it is _still_ a part of you and it'd be _so much worse_ to continue lying to yourself.

I guess that's the second part of this story. Accepting who I am. Speaking of story, let's get this one started.

Let me spare you the dull details and explain the important stuff.

Valentina Murena was born as an oddity and in this society, oddities are either trash and/or tools.

As the only daughter of the middle class Murena family, she still had some uses so they kept her.

Her twin brother Lucius on the other hand, _he_ was different but unlike Valentina, he wasn't an oddity. He was a _genius_. Perfect to be the next family heir.

The two were twins but they separated. Valentina trained to be the perfect lady and wife while Lucius studied to be the next heir. The only time the two saw each other was during dinner and social gatherings.

And then, the dungeons appeared. Dungeons were these strange and mysterious ruins and whoever manages to capture one is guaranteed wealth and power but once you go in, you either conquer it or die.

If conquering a dungeon was so easy, everyone would've done it by now. That didn't stop fools from entering anyways. Lucius was one of those fools.

At just age 9, Lucius cracked under the stress of constantly having to prove himself to everyone. He thought it would all stop if he managed to do the nearly impossible. He didn't return after.

At age 10, Valentina was qualified to marry. Of course, she didn't have a choice to who she would spend the rest of her days with. That choice belonged to her parents.

She didn't meet her fiancé until the wedding. When she finally saw the disgusting _man_ who looked at her as if she was a prostitute at his beck and call, she didn't do anything but smile and act politely.

She didn't cry until the next morning as her new husband slept innocently their blood covered bed.

The rest of her life was exactly like that. She would wait at home until her husband came home and used her as a way to... _relieve stress_.

When she finally got pregnant, her husband thought it would be a brilliant idea to go on a vacation.

He didn't expect to get attacked by bandits. Weak and frail Valentina was easily captured and held as a hostage.

That idIOt sHe cALleD HeR huSBanD was arrogant enough to believe he could defeat the bandits and save her.

And then she was slit in the throat. At least, not before witnessing her husband get stabbed in the chest. In her finally moments, she smiled bitterly.

When she closed her eyes, she finally died at age 11.

And then she woke up screaming.

* * *

1.8 pages, 598 words

April 13th, 2018

* * *

 **~Nights Out**


	2. Still:Time

**When I posted this story, I expected a good two or threes day for someone to heart it, not 30 minutes. You guys freaking awesome.**

 **Shout outs for** Twilight Dark Angel, Hoppy854, kanna-yamamoto, Wynnev, LovelySakura777, Mary D. Black2000, Bordeaux Lady, SpicyCrazyLove2013, and Aurora9871 **for being the first people to follow/favorite this. Btw, I'll probably never do shout outs again so don't expect anything.**

wow that is really sad life to live **: yeah...its even sadder when you realize that this probably actually happened back when arranged marriage were a thing.**

Nice story! I wonder how far it will go? **: Thanks and I wonder that too.**

w h o a, that's hardcore I'd love to read more of this actually. I can't wait! :) **and** Looking forward to reading this new story~ **and** looking forward to more chapters **: well my darlings, your excitement makes me excited and welcome to chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Time but Still Twins**

 _I've learned to stopped asking questions a while ago but I've got to know, did you do what I told you to do?_

 _...what? You don't remember?! It's only been a chapter and you don't remember the one thing I told you to do?! Fine, I'll remind you this time but if you ever forget something again, don't rely on my help._

 _Ahem, I said, and I quote, "I want you to acknowledge that part of you and I want you to accept it."_

 _Now that you've remembered, let me repeat myself; did you do what I told you to do?_

 _Some of you might say that you did and you might be telling the truth. Some of might've said that you did too but, in reality, you're still lying to yourself. The rest of you either just ignored my request or just didn't notice it because instead actually reading my well written out narrative, you just scanned the page. Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it._

 _For those of you who actually tried, thank you...and your welcome. Maybe you'll figure out what I mean one day._

 _Getting back to the story, I'm going to apologize before we start. I'm going to bore you for a while with the dull narrative of Valentina._

 _Valentina was undoubtedly boring. No...maybe not boring. Plain would be more fitting. Valentina was a plain girl. She was no different than everyone else._

 _Well she was a rich kid so obviously she was a little different than most people but that's not the point! The point was that she was a normal girl who was dragged into an despicable situation again and again and was forced to-_

 _Oh...You almost got me to spill some spoilers. Very clever but I'm not following for it! Anyways, it's Valentina's time to shine!_

 _Huh? You thought I was Valentina? Then you're right, I was Valentina._

 _Let's start._

* * *

Before anything else, there was a scream. I'm not sure how but I knew it was a desperate howl, begging for its life to be spared and it was young, like an infant. If I was conscious, perhaps I would've tasted bile.

The next thing was the feeling of dread. It swallowed me whole like an ocean, drowning me with despair. Dread was an emotion I was familiar with but nothing to this extent.

Then I realized that I was the one screaming.

Hot. Hot. Too hot. The heat started to overwhelm me. It wasn't as if a fire was burning me but more like being pricked by a thousand needles.

I opened my eyes but all I saw were blurs of nothing but at the same time, everything. Noises started to flood my ears but it was muffled, as if I was a million miles away.

The cold embraced me from behind and the screaming stopped. I was safe. _Safe_.

Then it all faded to black.

* * *

I remember phasing through reality and unconsciousness for what felt like decades.

I was always tired. Too tired to move. Too tired to think. Too tired to _realize_.

And then suddenly, I was awake again. It was only for a short time but it still gave me time to remember.

I died.

I tried reaching for my neck (f **O** r wHeRe **t** He kNiFe **r** IpPeD ThR **o** UgH **M** y fLeSH) but my arms refused to move as if I was in a drunken state and couldn't control myself.

I felt myself panic because _I'm dead_. I'm supposed to be dead. W-what's happening? W-what's going on? How am I...I...alive?

I hear noises but it was as if my ears were dragged under water.

Then, I felt warm fingers all over me and I was screaming again.

(YoU StA **y** aWaY FrO **m** m **E** dO **n** 't tOuCh m **E** )

Once again, it all went to black.

* * *

 _TᖇᑌTᕼ_

What, w _ait? Truth_

* * *

652 words, 1.9 pages

April 19th, 2018

* * *

 **Fun fact: 'Morto' means 'dead' in Italian.**

 **That was just a random little thing, don't worry about it.**


End file.
